


Under the Moonlight

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon Armitage Hux, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Kylo has moved into a new neighborhood in hopes of better keeping his condition a secret and he has a very cute new neighbor.  But he might also have a few secrets.





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> For the KyluxXoXo Fall Challenge! I think I might have covered the whole board here.

After dealing with a year of full moons in a cramped apartment, Kylo had decided he’d had enough and found a nice house that backed up to a forest that he thought would suit him well. It was an older neighborhood that was a bit on the rundown side, although that suited Kylo just fine. And the important thing for Kylo - not too many children. He didn’t imagine most kids would be allowed to run around in the forest in the middle of the night, but he definitely wanted to limit the possibilities for accidents.

He’d moved in three weeks before the full moon and with moving and getting settled in, he hadn’t had much of an opportunity to really meet the neighbors. And he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to. It might be best for everyone if he didn’t interact much with them. He could manage his condition well enough, but he still worried that he might hurt someone.

Still, there was one neighbor who had caught Kylo’s eye. The redhead had introduced himself as Hux. He’d given Kylo his first name, but Kylo had just finished moving and hadn’t caught his first name. All he remembered was that it was something unusual. Out of all his new neighbors, Hux was the only one that Kylo had hoped to get to know. He’d hopefully get the chance, as he’d asked if he liked baked goods and whether or not he had any allergies then promised to bake him something to welcome him to the neighborhood.

Kylo hoped that Hux would ring the doorbell and not just leave something on his porch, because he wanted to invite him in and talk to him a bit. Maybe find out if he was single or not. He’d never seen any cars parked at his place or see anyone else coming or going. That gave Kylo some hope, although even if he was single, he didn’t think he’d manage to be able to ask the guy out. He’d probably get too nervous to speak if he tried.

He’d just come home from work one afternoon and instead of heading inside, he stood on his porch for a few moments, enjoying the slightly chilled fall air and the falling leaves in his front yard, still unable to believe that he had a front yard. He was just about to go in when he heard Hux’s door opening and closing next door and he waited so he’d have a chance to see the man.

Hux had a box in his hands and he waved at Kylo. He gave a small wave back, and couldn’t help but watch him, wondering what he might have in the box. To his surprise, he started walking up Kylo’s driveway.

“Hello, Kylo,” Hux said with a smile. “This took a while, but I’ve finally had time to bake that cake I promised you.”

“Oh,” Kylo said. “Uh, thanks. Um. Do you wanna come in? I can make us some coffee or something. And have some cake too.”

“I’d love to.”

Kylo couldn’t believe it had been that easy. He reminded himself that maybe Hux was just being friendly and wasn’t actually interested in him. He’d just have to play it casual, he told himself as he unlocked his door and led Hux into his kitchen.

“Uh, so did you want me to make coffee?” he asked as he opened up one of his cabinets to see what else he had to offer. “Um, I have some cocoa and tea too if you want.”

“Coffee sounds great,” Hux said. 

As the coffee brewed, he grabbed some forks and plates and a knife so they could cut the cake. When the cake box opened, Kylo was hit with a wave of different smells.

“That smells great,” Kylo said, feeling his mouth start to water. He realized he was much hungrier than he realized, and it would be hard not to eat as much of that cake as possible all at once. He really wanted to just grab a handful of it and shove it in his mouth, but his desire to appear like a normal, civilized person in front of Hux won out. “What kind of cake is it?”

“It’s a spice cake,” Hux said as he cut two slices out of the cake. “My mother’s secret recipe.”

“Guess I won’t be able to ask you for the recipe then.”

“No,” Hux said. “Only family can know. I suppose if you ever became part of the family though.”

Kylo didn’t know how to respond to that. Was that a hint? Did Hux like him? Was Hux seriously already hinting that they get married when they hardly even knew each other? The coffee had finished brewing, which gave Kylo an excuse to walk away from Hux for a moment. He sure hoped he wasn’t blushing, but he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

He poured two cups of coffee and when he turned around, he saw that Hux was staring at him. And his gaze had settled right where his ass would have been. When he turned, Hux’s gaze slowly traveled up his body until he reached his face and he smirked. 

Kylo was now fairly certain that Hux was into him. Now he just had to manage to not screw it up. He put the mugs on the table and slid one across to Hux, trying to think of something to say. When nothing came to mind, he shoved a forkful of cake in his mouth instead.

“Wow,” he said. “This is really good. Do you bake for all the new neighbors?”

“Only the cute ones,” Hux responded and Kylo knew he was blushing again. “And I think you’re definitely the cutest one to ever move in around here. I think that calls for a little something extra, don’t you?”

“Huh?” Kylo blinked in surprise, having no idea what Hux intended. His brain was still stuck on the fact that Hux had called him cute. 

Before he knew it, Hux had stood up and walked over to his side of the table. Kylo just stared, mouth open as Hux brushed his long hair out of his face and then kissed him. Not knowing what to do - he hadn’t been kissed in a very long time and never be someone so attractive - Kylo froze.

“Sorry,” Hux said as he pulled away. “Was that too much?”

“No!” Kylo nearly shouted. He took a deep breath. He’d been awkward enough already and he didn’t want to chase Hux away. “Um, I wasn’t expecting that. But. Uh, it was nice. Yeah. I liked it.”

The smirk appeared on Hux’s face once again. “Well, I’d do it again,” he said, proving that right after he spoke. It was a quick kiss and then Hux sat in Kylo’s lap. “There’s a lot of things I’d like to do with you.”

He felt blood rushing between his legs and a nervous fluttering in his stomach as Hux started kissing him again. He really wanted to do whatever Hux had in mind, but he also didn’t know if getting involved with his neighbor was such a good idea. Especially so soon. He’d always imagined that he’d go on a date or two or twenty before moving that far ahead. But he’d never had a relationship before, so he wasn’t entirely sure how it worked. He didn’t even know if Hux wanted a relationship or if he was just looking for a quick hookup.

Before Kylo could ask any of the questions he had, he felt a familiar twinge in his body that had nothing to do with the cute redhead in his lap. He told himself he’d imagined that sharp pain in his shoulder, but then he felt it again, in his wrist that time. He pushed Hux off of him.

“Kylo?” Hux asked. “Are you feeling all right?”

“Uh, you don’t happen to know if there’s a full moon tonight, do you?”

“Oh, yes,” Hux said. “I believe there is.”

“Shit. Fuck. Shit shit fuck.” Kylo stood up, pushing Hux off of him. He made a break for the back door, but he fell to the ground as the bones in his legs started to change.

“Kylo, what’s wrong? Do I need to call an ambulance?”

“No!” Kylo shouted right before he screamed in pain as his ribs started to change. It was never a pleasant process, but it was harder when he was also trying to run away. Usually, he made it to a safe place well before the change started. And as much as he’d like to simply change where he was, he couldn’t put Hux in danger. “You need to get out!”

“But Kylo -”

“Out!” Kylo shouted at him and he finally took the hint. If he ruined whatever potential relationship they might have had, Kylo could live with that. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he accidentally harmed him.

With Hux out of his way, he knew he could safely turn inside, but he’d bought the house because of the access to the forest. It would be better if he could run around all night instead of being cooped up, so he finished dragging himself out the back door where he finally completed his transformation.

Once he’d fully transformed, the wolf brain took over and ran off into the night.

\---

Kylo woke up in unfamiliar surroundings and it took him a moment to realize he was in the forest somewhere behind his new house. He groaned, as his first transformation in his new home had not gone as planned. Normally he managed to strip before he transformed, which meant he would have clothes the next day. But he’d destroyed his clothes during his transformation, which meant he had to walk all the way back home completely naked.

The only positive was that he’d at least learned his way through the trees in the three weeks he’d lived there so he could at least find his way home. And he ended up not too far from home. He’d just have to really hope that no one would see him walking out of the forest without any clothes on. Especially not Hux.

He had no idea how he could possibly explain what had happened to Hux. The other man probably wouldn’t want to have much to do with him ever again. But at least Kylo knew he hadn’t harmed him, and that was more important. Still, he’d really been excited about maybe having a relationship.

“Morning, Kylo,” a voice said next to him. He spun around to see Hux walking towards him like it was nothing out of the ordinary. “Have a good run?”

Having no way to hide his nakedness, Kylo quickly ducked behind a tree. What was Hux doing out there? And why was he acting like running across your new neighbor in the nude in the forest was a perfectly normal thing?

“Brought you some clothes,” Hux said and a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie dropped to the ground besides him. Kylo recognized them as his, which at least meant they’d fit. He didn’t think he could manage to squeeze himself into anything Hux owned.

“Thanks,” Kylo said as he dressed quickly. At least no one else would see him naked. “Uh, Hux?”

“Yes, Kylo?” 

“Why are you acting like this is normal?” Although he’d finished putting his clothes on, he was still standing behind the tree, not quite ready to face Hux.

“You’re a werewolf, correct?”

Kylo finally moved from behind the tree so he could stare at Hux. How could he have known? He obviously wasn’t one himself or he would have changed at the same time he did. “Uh…”

“Well, I may not have seen you fully transformed, but it all adds up that you’re a werewolf. Or I suppose some other sort of were-creature.”

“And that’s normal to you?” Kylo asked, surprised. “How do you know about werewolves?”

“Werewolves aren’t the only non-human thing in this neighborhood. Besides myself, there’s also Phasma, Poe and Dopheld who are not exactly human. Now let’s get you back home and get you something to eat. I hear the process makes you hungry.”

Hux was right about that and Kylo went with him, seeing no reason to argue. When they made it back to his house, Kylo immediately went to his stash of Pop Tarts and begin eating them as quick as he could, not even bothering to heat them up. While he shoved the pastries in his face, he noticed Hux cooking, but didn’t ask any questions.

After a few minutes, Hux brought Kylo a large omelette, which he also devours. But it was a bit more satisfying then the Pop Tarts and Kylo could focus on something besides eating more food.

“So how’d you know what I am?” he asked.

“Like I said, I’m not entirely human myself. I’ve seen plenty of werewolves in my time.”

“So, um, what are you then?”

“I’ll show you.”

Kylo watched him, expecting something just as dramatic as his werewolf transformation, but he didn’t see anything change at all. He was just about to ask him when he was going to show him when he noticed the top of his head. His neat hair now had two long, slightly twisted horns protruding from it.

“Oh. Um. So you’re a…”

“Yeah,” Hux said. “I’m a -”

“Were-cow?”

“What? No!”

“Oh. So what are you, then?” Kylo had no other ideas of what he might be. He’d only ever met other werewolves and didn’t know what other sorts of things were out there. Vampires, maybe, but he didn’t think vampires had horns.

“A demon, obviously!”

“I didn’t know that was a thing,” Kylo admitted. 

“You didn’t know? How did you not know? The person who turned you didn’t even bother to teach you the basics of the supernatural?”

“Uh, no,” Kylo said, glancing down. He hated to think about when he’d been turned into a werewolf and he definitely didn’t want to think about the man that turned him. “He, uh, didn’t teach me anything. I guess I didn’t give him much of a chance.”

“Run away?” Hux asked. “Well, it happens.”

“Not exactly,” Kylo grumbled. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter anymore,” Hux said as he closed the distance between them. He stood right up against him and started petting his face. “I can teach you all you need to know. And since I’m a demon, I can help you out a little during your transformation. I would have helped you last night, but I wasn’t entirely sure what you were when you kicked me out.”

“Sorry,” Kylo said, leaning into Hux’s hand. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed being touched. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Which is adorable,” Hux said, smiling. “You really can’t hurt me. But it is very sweet that you cared. No one’s ever cared about me before.”

“I didn’t know you were a demon last night.”

“Well, you do know. And I know what you are. A clueless werewolf.”

“I’m not clueless,” Kylo argued, but Hux put a finger on his lips.

“Kylo, you didn’t even recognize a demon in your house. It’s not your fault. Usually the person who turns you teaches you these things, but like I said, I can make up for their failings. Although they won’t come looking for you, will they? Some werewolves can be a bit… possessive.”

“No,” Kylo said. “He’s dead.”

“Oh.” Hux studied him for a moment. “You killed him?”

Kylo nodded. “I didn’t have a choice,” he muttered. “He threatened my sister. I couldn’t let him turn her too.” He hadn’t wanted to be turned into a werewolf in the first place, but he’d done so to keep Snoke away from Rey. And then he said he’d turn her as well if Kylo ever disappointed him. That’s when he realized that he would always be a threat to Rey and he’d had no choice. He’d killed him right as he was in the middle of his transformation.

“Ah. Well, it’s not like I haven’t killed my fair share of assholes.”

Kylo was surprised at how well he was taking the news that he was a killer, but if he was the same, Kylo really shouldn’t have been. And he knew it probably wasn’t the best idea to get involved with someone who’d just admitted to murder, but he also felt like Hux understood him.

“It really doesn’t bother you?” Kylo asked. “That I’m a werewolf and I’ve killed?”

“I’m a demon,” Hux reminded him. “Trust me. This is like a jackpot. Cute werewolf moving in next door. I love everything about this.”

“You really think I’m cute?” Kylo asked. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Definitely,” Hux said. “And I want to do so much more with you than just teach you about the supernatural.” 

“Really? Like what?”

Hux leaned in and kissed him, and Kylo couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Hux and hold him close. He didn’t know how he got so lucky to move in next to the one person that didn’t care about what he was or what he’d done, but he could definitely get used to having the demon around.


End file.
